Monochromatic light emitting diodes (LEDs) are becoming increasingly important for optical, such as illumination, applications. One example of such an application is in the back-illumination of displays, such as liquid crystal display (LCD) computer monitors and televisions. Wavelength converted light emitting diodes are increasingly used in applications where there is a need for light of a color that is not normally generated, or is not generated efficiently, by an LED. Some known light emitting devices include a light source, such as an LED, that emits, for example, blue light and a light converting layer for converting the blue light to, for example, red light. In such known devices, however, some of the unconverted blue light leaks and mixes with the red light resulting in non -monochromatic light. Furthermore, the spectral characteristics of such known light emitting devices vary as a function of direction.